


Boyband

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: “Rock band turned idol boy band” trope AU.





	Boyband

**Author's Note:**

> warming up snippet for the [GWBlockparty](https://gwblockparty.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr ([Come join the party in September](http://gwblockparty.tumblr.com/post/161814331121))

“You said a band.” Duo jabbed a finger into Trowa’s chest. “I don’t see anything resembling a band.”

 

“This is a band.” Trowa gestured to the other three members in the room. Duo might have recognized them from the several of his classes but he wasn’t too sure. “A boy band, in fact.”

 

Duo frowned, taking note of the huge mirrors and the gymwear everyone including Trowa was wearing. “Do you even play instruments?” Duo looked sceptical as he watched the band members go through stretch warm-ups on the floor, barefooted.

 

“Sure we do. Quatre is our keyboardist. Wufei is our drummer. Heero plays bass and you already know what I play.”  

 

“Okay. So aren’t you going to play some music instead of doing yoga in front of the mirror?” Duo rested his hands on his hips.

 

“Haven’t you heard? The management wants to switch genres.” Trowa pulled out his phone from his pockets, tapped the screen a few times before he finally showed Duo a set of images. “We’re now being promoted as an idol band. Competing with the k-pop and j-pop groups like B*S, M*rn*ng M*s*me and M*se etcetera. Apparently.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Duo looked through the images of ridiculously handsome guys and girls in near-matching clothes and finally a video that streamed automatically. “Synchronized dancing? Like N*S*nc?”

 

“Apparently.”

 

“What am I even doing here in the first place?”

 

Trowa shrugged. “You’re going to be our front visual. The face of our group.” Trowa patted his shoulder. “The concept of idol band is simpler than it looks. Just be your charming self and do some dancing. The fans will love you.”

 

“And you would know, how?”

 

“You’re a natural. Don’t worry. Come on, let me introduce you to the guys.”   

 

“Don’t you even feel… a bit insulted to be promoted as… this?”

 

“Of course. I’m enraged that we can no longer play our instruments on stage.” Trowa shrugged. Duo didn’t think he looked enraged though. Trowa’s face was too carefully concealed with a blank mask. “But what can I do? Seems like the demographics lately are interested in this sort of thing. Dancing hot people.”

 

Duo caught the fleeting glimpse Trowa had thrown to one of the band members, who were doing some really topnotch gyrating moves with their hips.

 

“Oh?” Duo couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Wait till you see them in tight pants and smear oil across their chest.” Trowa gave him a conspiratorial wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> B*S - [BTS (K-pop)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BTS_\(band\))
> 
> M*rn*ng M*s*me - [Morning Musume (J-pop)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morning_Musume)
> 
> M*se - [Muse (Love Live School Idol game)](http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/index.php?title=Main_Page)
> 
> N*S*nc - [‘NSync](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NSYNC)
> 
> For interesting MV reviews I only check [Mrjkpop](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMLIofYgcYkxYO_SEVJlCKA).
> 
>  


End file.
